MoonClan/Roleplay
This is the page where you can roleplay as a MoonClan cat. Archives Archive 1 In the Ghostly Valleys of MoonClan... "Well given the fact that dog flung it half way across camp, of course she won't," I thought to myself, but I knew those words were too bitter to speak. I changed her cobwebs and put more marigold on her wounds. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I padded along through the darkness, led only by the faint light of the moon. Why did my daughter hate me so? I scratched a nearby tree in anger. Why did I have to fall in love with Aeolus anyway? If I hadn't I wouldn't have to worry about anything like this! But now, I thought, I wouldn't trade Lunarnight for the world, even if she'd trade me for a couple of mousetails.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I saw Nightstar walking through the forest. "Nightstar," I said as I lept down to meet her. Luna fluttered down to my paws, not afraid of Nightstar at all. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight was in the meddy den, trying to rub her gone eye. (Frozenleaf) "No, no, no! Don't rub it!" I ordered, hearing her paw scrape up against her eye. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight flinched when she heard the Medicine cat's tone. "Sorry! It just feels like something is missing, well, something IS missing..." muttered Lunarnight. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, being able to see is overrated anyways," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm just like Brightheart from the tales.... I hope Nightstar doesn't call me Losteye!" whimpered Lunarnight. She tucked her tail between her legs. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "She won't," I told her. 'If she was like that, then my name would be Nosight," I joked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight whimpered. "Can i go hunting?" she asked her. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I said. "I think so." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight left the meddy den to hunt. She spotted a mouse with her good eye, but her pounce was off. She landed on the dirt ground and watched her prey flee. Lunarnight looked at her paws and sighed. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) (Aeolus) I saw Lunarnight in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight leaped up a tree, but fell down with a thump. She shook her head, and tryed again. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "You're going to hurt yourself that way," I said. Then I noticed her eye was gone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to do my duties, nothing can stop me!" hissed Lunarnight, slowly climbing the tree. She was the best tree climber, she wasn't letting her eye change that! {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I noticed her claws were slipping because they were not placed in the deepest cracks in the bark. She slipped and I ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) "Stop it!" hissed Lunarnight, hitting him on top of the head. (she can still hit cats in the head! XD) She dug her claws deep in the bark and climbed to the top. She sat there. She was in the perfect sturdy spot. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I snarled. Luna flew up to the next spot to place her claws. She tweeted as if saying "Here! It's over here!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight snarled. She wasn't a kit, and didn't need help. She jumped over the bird into the next branch, and got another sturdy grip. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I noticed one of the branchs began to break. Luna tweeted franticly and I shouted "The branch!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight ignored them,and leaped up many branches until she reached the top. Her grip was still firm. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Great, ya did it," I said. "Now get your tail down here before you fall and loose the other eye!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "I can stay here all i want! The branches are really sturdy and keep me well balanced!" growled Lunarnight {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I growled. "Fine! If you want to break your neck that's fine with me!" I hissed. Luna shook her head. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight hissed at him, and climbed up Moon tree, the talest tree. She was at the top and layed down there. The trees branched around her, so she wouldn't fall. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Later that ight.... A storm began to brew and I took shelter in a small cave. I noticed that Lunarnight was still atop the Moon Tree. Lightning began to flash, and even she should now that it is unwise to shelter atop a tree in the thunderstorm. Lightning hit the tree next to the one Lunarnight was on and set it ablaze. I paced around in my den. Should I warn her? But she'll never llisten to me... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight saw the fire, but knew Starclan would help her, like they protected Moon tree, and they said they would never let it be harmed. Rains poured and put the fire out. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I rose to my paws. "She's just sitting there!" I hissed, now very worried. I remember how Nightstar told me about the Moon Tree, and how this "StarClan" would protect it. Luna tapped my shoulder, and motioned signs with her wings. She signed "Birds too trust in legends. But myth can not always be trusted. We belive that Sky and Cloud our are guardians, and will never harm us. But they are why Mother died. Struck by lightning and sent into flame. Too will this fate happen to your daughter, iunless she learns to think in the present, and not through the minds of the past." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight felt excited, she was the first cat to climb the Moon Tree! She simply climbed down like nothing happened. She padded back to camp and ate a mouse. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh of releif. Lightning flashed followed by a clash of thunder. Lightning had struck the Moon Tree and fire had burned it to the ground... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight looked at the ashes of the tree. Starclan HAD protected her. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Luna flew out of the cave to see Lunarnight. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:54, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight jumped backwards in suprise. ( i have to post in comments now, my computer will barley post...) {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) Luna tweeted happily, as if saying that she was grateful that Lunarnight was still alive. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight cooked her head. "Huh?" she meowed. "She says she's happy your not dead," I said as I walked out of the small cave. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight pounced on a vole, and missed a bird. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Larkflight looked for Lunarflight. She wanted to be with her friend. Prickl ar {C}14:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (Your messing up cats' names, its LunarNIGHT XD) Lunarnight returned with her vole, a squirrel, and two birds. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (I'm in a messed up mood XD Sorry, I just woke up and still half asleep :D) "Lunarnight! Do you want to share?" Prickl ar {C}14:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." mewed Lunarnight. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... The storm had ended and I walked outside of the cave. I caught a mouse and two voles. I padded into the MoonClan camp with Luna, who was now fearless around cats. I placed my catch by the freash-kill pile and headed for the camp entrance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight streached and padded out of her den. She licked a paw and sighed. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I walked back into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight went hunting and caught a mouse. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I passed by the burnt ashes of the Moon Tree. In the center of the chared earth, a tiny, new sprout was growing... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight stalked in the shadows. A black tabby tom stood there, stalking a bird. Lunarnight sprung at him, takling him. "Hey! I'm just hunting!" he purred. "Who are you and what are you doing in Moonclan territory?!" snarled Lunarnight. "oh, sorry." whimpered the tom. He smirked, and leaped at Lunarnight. The two fought. He didn't really try to hurt Lunarnight, and it soon ended as a play fight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Luna fluttered down to Lunarnight and some random tom. "Oh, great," I said to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight purred as the tom playfully cuffed her ears. "Oh, what's your name?" asked Lunarnight. "I'm Draco." meowed the tom. "I'm Lunarnight." mewed Lunarnight. Lunarnight froze. "My dad is near by! If he sees you, he'll kill you and me!" cried Lunarnight. "I'll just join your clan thing then. What happened to one of your beautiful eyes?" asked Draco. "A dog took it." meowed Lunarnight. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Lunarnight?!" I called as I saw her with another tom. I had been huntinf when I heard Lunarnight talking someone. Prickl ar 21:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight's pelt felt hot iwth embaressment. "I-I caught him hunting in our territory! B-But he wants to join M-Moonclan!" whimpered Lunarnight. "My name is Draco." meowed Draco. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Larkflight grinned. "Lunarnight, let's take him back to camp," SHe mewed touching Lunarnight's shoulder lightly with her tail, trying to resure her friend. Prickl ar {C}21:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (rihgt now, i think Draco is free for she-cats. He likes Lunarnight though. Mabye he could be two cat's mates.) Lunarnight nodded, and padded away with Larkflight and Draco. Draco shivered as he felt the leader cat's cold gaze. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:00, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (What, Larkflight? I don't think Larkflight likes Draco, she knows Lunarnight is fond of him) Larkflight told Nightstar of Lunarnight's finding. Prickl ar {C}22:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight gave Draco a mouse. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Luna followed the cats back to MoonClan camp. I wasn't worried that she would be eaten or anything. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (Chat, everyone?) Larkflight settled down near Lunarnight and Draco. Prickl ar {C}22:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) Luna perched on Larkflights tail and tweeted happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (my chat still desn't work. :( ) Lunarnight sighed. Draco felt uncomferable and scooted closer to Lunarnight. "Why is there prey on your tail?" he asked. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Luna tweeted harshly and waved around her wings, as if saying "How dare you call me prey!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (AW D:) "She is valued!" I replied and looked back at Luna. Prickl ar {C}22:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "I never got it either." mewed Lunarnight. Draco sighed. {C}SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) {C} Luna tweeted happily in thanks of Larkflight's comment, as if saying "See? So dont you even think about eating me." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Draco pricked his ears. The moon began to rise. "I've got to go!" he called over his shoulder as he ran out of camp. "Wait!" called Lunarnight, chasing him. The moon was up. Lunarnight found Draco, but he was.... diffrent. He had a lizard tail and bat wings. Horns shone from his head. "Draco..." murmured Lunarnight. "I'm part dragon. I have a sister named Hydra." murmured Draco. "This doesn't change anything. Your still welcomed here." mewed Lunarnight. "Thank you." mewed Draco, following Lunarnight back to camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "Draco?" I asked and saw him...different. "Er, you look cool!" I added. (I decided Larkflight sorta likes draco..) Prickl ar 21:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Luna spread her wings and flew around Draco's head, daring him to a race. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (kay, Draco can understand bird in that form.) "Your on1" he purred, dashing away with the bird. It was a hard race, but he won, Lunar was a hair away from winnning. Lunarnight purred to see the two playing. 22:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (Luna not Lunar.. you got it messed up with Lunarnight) Larkflight purred as well. Prickl ar 23:09, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (sorry) "It'd be easier with light bird wings." murmured Draco. 23:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "You did well!" She congradulated Draco then turned to Luna, "You did great! Practice and you can beat him!" Prickl ar 23:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to go eat a sheep." mewed Draco. "A-a sheep?!" cried Lunarnight. "My dragon side makes me want to." meowed Draco. 23:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "Well, go eat a sheep!" I teased. Did I like Draco more than I should? Lunarflight already liked him and I didn't want to get in her way! Prickl ar 23:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (night, not flight.) Draco purred and playfully batted Larkflight's ears. He head buttend Lunarnight playfully before he flew away. 23:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (AHH I always mess that up!) "bye!" I whispered as I watched him fly away. Prickl ar 23:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Luna roosted on Larkflights tail. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "For farmth!" purred Draco as he returned with sheep wool. "Warmth." corrected Lunarnight. 23:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) "You like it there, don't you?" I asked Luna. Prickl ar23:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Luna tweeted happily, as if saying "Yes!". ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Larkflight purred. Prickl ar 23:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Luna fell asleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:55, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Draco sighed. He liked Larflight and Lunarnight. Or should he go for Luna? He laughed at the thought, he didn't want to be a mate with a bird. (Aeolus) I caught a mouse and padded into the MoonClan camp. I placed it by the freash kill pile. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Draco looked at Aeolus. He flicked his tail. I rolled my eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight growled at her father, to tell him to give Draco respect I rolled my eyes again, just to make her angry. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight barred her teeth. Draco unfolded his wings, it felt comfy that way. Larkflight gave Luna a little nudge. Larkflight decided it was time to go to sleep. "Lunarnight, how about we show he where he can sleep?" She asked Lunarnight. Prickl ar 21:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (RPing in third person) Aeolus snickered and began to pad out of camp. Luna woke up and followed him out. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC Lunarnight hissed at her father and then nodded to Larkflight. "Come on, Draco!" meowed Lunarnight. 14:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Luna flew up into the tree and roosted in her nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, come see," I called and raced after Lunarnight. Prickl ar 22:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Lunarnight flickedh er tail, not in the mood to be repeated. Draco followed, the moon shimmering off his black tabby pelt. 16:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I let out a small yawn. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "I think there is an extra moss nest somewhere around here..." I murmured as I looked around the den. Prickl ar 23:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) (Frozenleaf) I padded outside my den and watched the sun set. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:22, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay